Wild Hearts
by HaroldWrites
Summary: Annabeth Chase has always been a pretty conforming, by the book teen, never one to break rules or take risks. However, without realising it, her wild heart has been yearning for an escape from the monotonous existence that is School, so how will she react when her polar opposite, Percy Jackson, offers to show her what she's been missing out on. Characters owned by Rick Riordon.
1. Chapter 1: Catalyst

Full story description:

 **It hits like a truck when it happens, that feeling when you feel like you haven't lived at all…**

Annabeth lives a pretty straight-edged life, not taking risks, existing within her parameters, not breaking any boundaries. Though she has her outlets, she hasn't had THAT moment yet, or has she? And is just choosing to ignore that feeling that her life could be so much more… especially considering what happened last time.

Percy on the other hand, is absolutely letting his experiences define him. Absolute on the fact that he has had THAT moment, and is living life to its fullest, especially since that moment left him so broken before.

What will happen when these two grow closer together throughout school, and prove to be the missing element in each other's life, or will the past be too big of a mountain to get over?

* * *

 **Okay, before you start reading because, hopefully, you've decided to stay, I figure I'll fill you in on a few things before you have a chance to go to the reviews and write "Ohhh, you spelt this wrong, its spelt this way…"**

 **I'm from the UK, so we spell things differently over here. Now for words like "mum", I will try to switch to the American way, which is "mom". However, for other words, like "Colour", you'll just have to accept that I'll be spelling it that way.**

 **Now, again I don't own any of the PJO characters, uncle Rick does, though for the purpose of crafting my own story, I have personalised the characters a bit, soooo yeah. We can finally get started.**

 **Now, this is my first story, so take it easy on me, but feedback is always welcome.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Catalyst**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Monday (06/09/17)**

*beep*beep*beep*beep*beep*

The birds were chirping the morning songs of autumn as the sun had just started to make its way over the horizon, a beautiful sight to behold out of my bedroom window, about as beautiful as most mornings at 6:00am, though no-one is ever up at this time to appreciate the sunrise, or the morning song, which is fine. Feeling as if it's all something exclusive to me gives me a nice warm feeling inside, like the world has made its own little segment just for me.

Sighing in content, I shuffled my sluggish body out of bed, the warmness of my duvet being traded for the cold filling the rest of my room. Sliding my now freezing feet into the bunny slippers next to my bed, I grabbed my phone off of my bedside table and made my way from my room to the kitchen, taking in the stillness of the sleeping house, yet being careful not to wake up any of my family. The longer that they stay asleep the better. I don't want to have to deal with a pair of hyperactive twins this early in the morning, or worse yet a grouchy step-mom.

Stealthily making my way past the LEGO landmines on the stairs and in the hallway, I entered the kitchen setting the kettle on, knowing I'd need some caffeine in my body to help me get through today. The kettle had boiled by the time I had successfully managed to pull all of my hair into a tight ponytail, not one curl was unaccounted for. I was just about to take a nice long sip of my coffee when a, _Meow_ , nearly made me drop the mug on the floor. God I would've been grounded for weeks for pulling a stunt like that. Looking around for the culprit of my "almost calamity", I found the little hairball sat lurking under the footstool in the living room.

Stalking into the room, I raised my fingers into a gun and pointed at the area below the footstool.

"Sir Pounce, come out with your paws up".

Without so much as a glance in my direction, the bundle of fluff gave one more, blunt _Meow_ before lowering its head and going back to sleep.

"Well you're no fun at all are you?" I said back in retort to the cat, before realisation dawned in, that I was just arguing with a cat and losing. With cringe and embarrassment flooding through me, I decided to take my coffee and retreat back to my room.

Once back in my room, I took a nice long drink of my coffee, the heat of the liquid counteracting the cold still biting at me, whilst standing at the bay window in my room. Gazing at the neighbourhood waking up around me, my thoughts kept going back to wondering about what today would bring. What would my first day of 12th grade be like?

 _It'll be like all the other years of school, duh._ Will it though? I don't know why, but I have this gut feeling that this year is going to be massively different to all of the others… but how? Instead of racking my brain trying to figure out where this feeling was coming from, I decided to leave all thoughts of school there, instead focusing my mind on exercise, the thing I do every morning. Plotting out a jogging root in my head, I slipped off my slippers and slid out of my pyjamas, finding a pair of running shorts and nice sweatshirt. Finishing off the rest of my coffee, I grabbed my headphones and started my "running playlist", slid on my running shoes and headed out the front door.

 **Song Tribute: [Runaway – Galantis]**

As soon as I'd closed the front door, I was off. Jogging down the drive, onto the pavement and then down the street. The freedom you feel when running is absolutely unparalleled, you feel free in body and in mind. It's one of the things you can do without putting much thought into, so it's an easy way to get lost in your own brain.

Taking in the fresh, morning air was like a drug to me, doing more for my body than the caffeine did as I Jogged past all of the groggy houses on my street, waking up to go to work or school…

There it was again, the thought of school once again forcing itself into the front of my mind. Why, why does this thought keep coming back round? Since I wasn't really focusing on running at this point, my body had gone into a sort of autopilot, I decided that I would actually tackle this head on. What has me so one edge about school today? It's not just the fact that it's the first day of grade 12, I'm a grade A student, I can do most of the stuff they throw at me in my sleep, no, something happened.

I saw the animated letters above my head as I had my "Eureka" moment but remembering what it was made me want the earth to split open and swallow me whole, a nauseous feeling rising to the top of my stomach. It hit me hard enough that I had to stop running, sit and take a breather. I remember. Thalia told me about it. Rachel broke up with… Percy.

Rachel broke up with Percy, Rachel broke up with Percy…

I must have sat there for about 5 minutes with that thought just running through my mind. You see, me and Thalia have been best friends forever and we've both had problems with Rachel for a long time. Rachel is this rich, stuck-up, snobby red-haired devil that used to torture me and Thalia every day in middle school, and even the start of high school. Thalia is a pretty mean girl, as in you don't want to mess with her because she will kill you, whereas I'm not the violent, or confrontational type, so you can tell which one of us Rachel's bullying affected more. That was until she got together with Percy. Because he and Thalia are cousins, him being his benevolent self politely told Rachel to knock it off. A nice gesture had he not gone on to play happy families with the she-devil. Making it so as long as they were together, me and Thalia didn't have to deal with Rachel anymore. But they're not together anymore…

The consequences of that. I had to start running again, sprinting, anything to get away from those thoughts. Body and mind were now both sprinting to get away from the thought that Rachel's torture would again start today. Why this year? The most important of my life, the one that decides where my career will begin. Now Rachel's going to mess it all up again.

The capitulation of my mind had already started, I was now wondering how I could either please, or avoid Rachel. All I had to do was not give Rachel a reason, as long as there isn't a catalyst to restart that vicious cycle, then it shouldn't re-emerge. All I had to do was be nobody, not exist, especially when she was around. With my mind now "at peace", even though I'd just signed away any thought of fun I could have this year, I could again focus on my morning run, which I did, right in time to run into the catalyst.

 **Song Tribute: [No not you – K. Michelle]**

"Woah there, slow it down tiger, you look like your running for your life." Said Percy.

The sound of his voice was equal amounts a nightmare as well as a godsend. But he can't be here with me right now, I'm trying to appease Rachel, if she hears that I've been talking to Percy, then I might as well sign my death certificate now. But I can't just ignore him either, my mother raised me better than that.

"Oh God, sorry I ran into you… I was just, in my own world I guess" I gave him a coy smile, hoping he'd leave the conversation there, and keep on doing whatever he was doing. What was he doing?

Before I had the chance to shut my voice down, I'd already come out with the question. "So, Percy, what are you doing here?" accepting that I would have to finish this conversation with him. Not that I was complaining too much, it is Percy after all.

"Ahh you know, same thing as you it seems. Morning run?" My lord his voice, deep but tender, it could easily make most girls buckle at the knees.

"Uuuuuhhhh yeah, I guess" I said, barely getting the words out.

"I guess?" He chuckled, "Does that mean you didn't know you were out on a morning run?" He questioned, again laughing to himself at my nervousness.

"No, I mean… ugh, it's… I was just…"

"Annabeth" he said, changing from humoured to serious, making me face him, looking me dead in the eyes, "are you alright?"

Knowing I had to convince him, I mustered up all of my courage, and looked him dead in his hypnotic, sea green eyes. "Yes Percy, I'm fine, Honestly. There's no need for you to worry".

Worry was still plastered on his face, his eyebrows were scrunched together and his jaw was tight, but his face was slowly being overtaken by a satisfied look, that then morphed into a mischievous grin. Why was he grinning like that?

"Okay, I guess you are okay… and ready to race." He slyly added on.

"Ready to race? What?" I questioned, still trying to figure out what he was planning in his head.

"yup, 3 2 1 GO!" He shouted, already half way down the street before my mind comprehended that we were racing.

I couldn't help but laugh as I started to chase after Percy, without a care for what would come later, happy in the moment. Maybe getting to know Percy wouldn't be so bad. He might just end up being a different sort of catalyst in my life.

* * *

 **Way to go! you made it to the end, even though it wasn't that long it means that my writing didn't drive you off sooo yay.**

 **Honestly though, to anyone who made it to this point, thank you.**

 **Now, i'm hoping to get the next chapter out in the next few days, so if you'd be willing to stick with me, i'll try and make it worth your while by beefing up the next chapter, and giving you some more Percabeth, along with the rest of the other lovable characters.**

 **If you would like, leave a review, i would go along way in letting me know if my writing needs improvement, or if anyone is a fan of this story. Also leave reviews giving me any story or song suggestions you would like to see down the road.**

 **Again, thank you for making it to this point. I understand quite a lot of people are going through exam periods right now (don't worry, i can relate) so, thanks for spending a part of your "all-nighter" reading some of my story *wink*wink* "you know who you are" ;)**

 **I hope to see everyone again in the next chapter, you've all been wonderful.**

 **I love you all, and i'll see you soon,**

 **S.B**


	2. Chapter 2: A life Worth Living

**Before we get started on Chapter 2, I would like to thank the you all for your support, those of you who read the Chapter, left suggestions or reviews and those who started following the story, you honestly made my day, seeing the love and support made me feel great inside, so I'll try not to let any of you down.**

 **Special thanks go to "EllaAnnieGrace" and "Prince of Datlof" for leaving reviews, thank you. Reading them is what encourages me to write more.**

 **So, lets pick up where last chapter left off, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" _Yup, 3 2 1 GO!" He shouted, already half way down the street before my mind comprehended that we were racing._

 _I couldn't help but laugh as I started to chase after Percy, without a care for what would come later, happy in the moment._

 _Maybe getting to know Percy wouldn't be so bad. He might just end up being a different sort of catalyst in my life…_

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Life Worth Living**

 **Annabeth POV**

All I could hear was the blood pumping through my body and the concentrated breathing pattern I had adopted. My arms swung back and forth slicing through the air, carving a path for the rest of my body. My legs weren't just my extremities anymore, they were well oiled machines, capable of winning medals, something I had proven on multiple occasions. My eyes however were transfixed on the muscular build of Percy, who was still evading all of my efforts to overtake.

Percy was more of a physical athlete, having well defined arm and leg muscles that caused all of the girls at school to collapse around him. He had a muscular back, something I was getting a very good view of, being stuck in second in this two-horse race, as well as a six-pack stomach that was clearly visible through his running top. Not to my surprise though, being captain of the Swimming team at Goode, as well as also being a star player for both the football and Soccer teams would leave most with the body of a God. I was just surprised that he was this good at running, considering he wasn't known for being a sprinter. I should tell him to sign up for the Goode Athletics team, we could use someone like Percy on our team.

"Come on Chase! I know you can run faster than that!" Percy yelled, a smug look plastered on his face as he looked back at me.

Or, I could put him in his place and teach him a lesson about sprinting. My want to wipe that smug smile from his face was now driving me on, making me sprint faster, and faster, until we were neck and neck. Approaching the quarter mile mark, or at least that's what I estimated.

I overtook Percy, taking a good long look at his face, wanting to see the look of astonishment in his eyes as I beat the ALMIGHTY Percy Jackson at something. There was no hostility in my actions, I just get quite competitive in what I do. However, when I passed him and looked back there was only a smile on his face, like watching me beat him was something he was enjoying.

I was running. Seriously running, the world was nothing but a blur, a vacuum, where nothing existed other than me and Percy, staring at his face, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His face had morphed into pure horror, I didn't think he would take me winning that badly.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed.

It was a horrid scream. A scream that I knew meant that I was in imminent danger. I turned my head back to where I was running so I could look death in the face when it happened, and sure enough there it was. A Black SUV hurtling down the road, right towards me.

I couldn't die yet, could I? I hadn't lived yet, I hadn't built a career, hadn't made my mother proud, hadn't proven myself to the world. And the worst thing about it? I felt like I had nothing to remember. No-one would remember me for the life I lived, if anyone remembered me at all.

Then it happened. I felt it hit me. It wasn't as heavy, or as painful as I thought it was going to be. I looked towards the object that would kill me, to see that it was still metres away, horn blasting. But I had been hit by something.

I laid there on the pavement, the cold concrete being a stark contrast to the fiery temperature of my body, I took in the world around me. The car that I thought would be my ending was now gone and out of sight, the bellowing horn of it fading away, stillness and calm returning to the world around me. All was peaceful and quiet, apart from the excessive, panicked breathing coming from me.

Then, like an angel coming to me, Percy entered my vision. He had saved me, literally saved my life. He had pushed me out of the way of that car and broken my fall onto the pavement, and now he was here to make sure I was alright.

"Beth! Hey Beth, you're okay" he whispered.

Just hearing his voice made me feel so much better, I tried to stand up, big mistake. My body was still rattled from the near-death experience. My once, machine-like legs had now turned to jelly, like a new-born deer. I collapsed to my knees, hugging my arms. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had nearly been killed. That would've been the end of Annabeth Chase. No future, no memories, nothing. Then Percy had saved me, he had given me another chance, a chance to live a life I will remember.

Percy kneeled down next to me, grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "I'm here" he said. "Don't worry, you're okay, I've got you" He said reassuringly. I couldn't help it. My exterior had been broken and my world view thrown into turmoil. All my life I'd been thinking about careers and jobs. I hadn't ever put thought into whether I was acting out a life worth living. I collapsed into Percy's arms and let loose the tidal wave of tears that had been held back behind my eyes.

"Percy I…"

I couldn't get the words out. I wanted to thank him so badly, I wanted to thank him for saving my life, for racing with me, for making me realise that way my life is going isn't necessarily what I want. But I couldn't. All I could do was cry, because I am weak. I shouldn't have survived that. I should be dead. And I hate myself for being so stupid.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You're okay." Percy calmly said, standing me up, using his bodyweight to keep me on my feet until my legs felt like working. I was glad that this all had happened early in the morning and that no-one had been around to see my near-death experience, or my weakness in dealing with it.

"Come on Annabeth, let's get you home. If you're okay with that?" He asked tenderly. It was kind of weird that Percy was acting so caring towards me, considering that he and Rachel were the "Happy Couple" at Goode. I mean, not that Percy was ever very mean to people, he just carries a lot of influence that he uses irresponsibly sometimes, but he's definitely not as bad as the she-devil.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked again, worry entering his voice. The look on his face, as if he was looking at a glass vase slowly shattering.

"No Percy, it's fine, I can walk on my own" I said, just about managing to complete a sentence, my voice hoarse from the crying.

A small smirk crossed his face. "Who said anything about walking?" he asked rhetorically, smiling to himself. "Blackjack is just around the corner, I'll drive you home."

"Percy, you don't have to do that for me. You've already saved my life…" I trailed off.

"Annabeth, I can't just leave you here. Thalia would hunt me to end of the earth if I left you like this." Percy said.

I gave a small laugh. "Yeah she would." I said, my voice dropping at the end. Of course, that was why Percy was acting so caring towards me. That's the only reason he knows my name at all, is because I'm his cousins friend. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit disappointed.

It was a short, silent walk. Neither of saying anything, just taking in the cool, windy breeze of an autumn morning. Walking had become easier. The whole incident had left its mark in my head, a scar that would eat away at my psychology, something that would never heal, but the physical symptoms had nearly worn off and I was no longer clinging to Percy like a crutch.

We rounded the next corner, and there sat Blackjack. I'd seen Blackjack before, across the parking lot at school. Everyone knew the absolutely awesome car that Percy drove, but seeing it up close was something different.

It was a beautiful 1967 Ford Mustang, coloured Raven black with sea green stripes going down the middle, with most of the trim on the car also being sea green. If Percy was a car, he would be Blackjack. You could just tell.

Percy opened the passenger door and motioned for me to enter, like a proper gentleman. If seeing Blackjack up close was something different, then sitting in Blackjack was on a whole other level.

The 50-year-old brown leather interior was as crisp as the day it was crafted, meticulously stitched together. The whole car smelt like the ocean. At first, I thought it was an air conditioner he had in the car, then I realized that it was Percy's smell. It was a comfortable smell, I could close my eyes and imagine myself sunbathing at the beach, on a towel in the sand.

I was broken out of my daydream by Percy opening the driver's side door and sliding into the seat next to me. Placing one leg in after the other, then sliding the rest of his body onto the seat before resting both of his hands on the steering wheel. He pulled a pair of aviators out of the centre console and put them on, before turning to me and flashing his pearly whites. Only Percy Jackson could make getting into a car so sexy, my lord. I'm starting to sound like all of the girls at school, what is he doing to me?

"Where to Ms. Chase?" Percy said, acting out his part as a chauffeur.

"Home please Mr. Jackson" I said in a mock British accent, acting out my part as the clientele.

"Of course, Madame I suggest you strap in." He said whilst putting on his seatbelt. I took his advice and put my seatbelt on before looking over at Percy who was staring at me smiling.

"Ready? Then let's go" he said, not giving me the opportunity to answer before he revved the engine, effectively waking up anyone in the neighbourhood who hadn't woken up yet and set off in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

-[ Line Break ]-

* * *

If driving was an art, then Percy was Picasso. We screeched to a halt outside of my house with me not being able to stop giggling over the way that Percy was driving. That drive was the perfect mix of crazy, race-like driving and calm, peaceful cruising.

"Wow. I didn't know you could drive like that! Am I going to have to start calling you Baby?" I said laughing, unable to contain the giddiness within me.

"Well only after I take you to the _fiiiiinest_ wining and dining of all the wines and dines in town, though I much prefer Annabeth over Debora." he replied, smiling at me. I felt a small blush creep to my cheeks.

"God we're such geeks" I said, now laughing at the both of us for quoting Baby Driver, I was surprised that he knew the reference, I didn't peg him for a movie person. Though I also didn't peg him for an athlete, and he almost trounced me in a race. So, it appears I'm not the best judge of character.

"Yeah, I guess we are" He laughed, looking down at his watch. "So, when do you want me to come and get you?" he asked, still looking at his watch.

That caught me off guard. My laughing abruptly stopped as I said "What? What do you mean come and get me?". I was confused, we were only having a joke around about going to dinner together, heck he was quoting Baby Driver, he wasn't seriously asking me to dinner. Was he?

"Beth, it's 7:35. School starts in less than an hour, and frankly after that run, we both need showers. It'll take you about an hour to walk to school, so unless you want to stink for your first day of senior year, I'd suggest you take my offer." He said it so confidently, it left him with a satisfied look on his face. His sea green eyes gleaming underneath a mop of jet-black hair, knowing he was right and that I couldn't argue.

Oh, he wasn't asking me to dinner. Again, slightly disappointed at that, but he was right though, i wouldn't make it to school on time at this rate.

"Fine, you win this round Percy. Come and get me around 8:10, I'll be ready." I said smiling. He was such a gentleman, it was hard not to smile when I'm around him. What is he doing to me?

"Cool Annie, I'll see you then!" He said with a massive grin on his face. He knew, he knew that I HATE the name Annie. Forget what I said about a him being a gentleman. "Don't call me that!" I shouted.

The engine roared on Blackjack as he pulled away, smiling and waving at me, his hair blowing from the wind blasting through the window, as he disappeared down the street. I turned around making for the front door, still smiling uncontrollably from my morning, sure I'd almost died, but with Percy Jackson around, that could happen and it wouldn't matter. He had that effect on you.

* * *

-[ Line Break ]-

* * *

Opening the front door, I was greeted with an intoxicating aroma of bacon frying over the stove, and toast getting ready to pop. My stomach rumbled with want for the food, especially since the only thing I'd had today was a coffee, I was beginning to feel the effects of not eating too, a light throbbing building at the front of my head.

"Hello! I'm back!' I shouted, waiting to see if whoever started to fry that bacon was still around.

"Annabeth, is that you" Helen replied, poking her head through the doorway of the kitchen to see me. A smile plastered itself on her face once she saw me, stepping out of the kitchen to come and give me a hug.

"Morning sweetie, I'd thought you'd gone to school already, you're going to be late! She said, releasing me from the hug, still holding onto my shoulders. "Go grab some breakfast, I'll get changed into jeans or something, and then I'll take you to school, okay?". I loved Helen, she was a bit overbearing at times, but she always meant well and always wanted what's best for me, and I adored her for it.

She was looking great this morning, wearing a red, polka dot 50's style knee length dress with red high heels to match. Her usual straight black hair had been styled into victory rolls, making her look like a 1950's American housewife, with bright red lipstick that really pronounced her lips, and cat eye glasses.

"It's okay Helen, a… friend of mine is gonna come and get me in like, half an hour, so don't worry." I said, not wanting to raise her suspicions on who this "friend of mine" is. She's been on my tail about getting a boyfriend, saying that I'm too pretty to be single, especially as a senior. So, saying to her that a boy is coming to drive me to school would probably make her squeal. She'd be picking out my wedding dress by the end of the day.

"Well okay then, someone doesn't enjoy my company" she said with mock hurt laced in her voice. She held her hand to her chest, acting as if she was offended, pouting at me.

"Let's just say that I don't want to ruin that pretty little outfit you're wearing" I said, starting to butter some toast for breakfast.

"You like it?" she asked. "I thought it might have been a bit over the top" she said looking down, swinging her dress around.

"I love it. You look like Lily James at the end of Baby Driver." I said, taking a bite of my toast, making my way back to the hallway.

"Ooo, I love that film. I'm gonna put Harlem Shuffle on now." She giggled, running to the speakers in the living room.

I laughed at her childish antics as I made my way up the stairs. Suddenly, a pillow flew past me, followed by two identical troublemakers having a swordfight, playing as if they were pirates. The antics of my little-brothers never ceases to amaze me. Bobby was wearing an eyepatch and a captain's hat, he had his sword locked up against his opposition with a grin plastered on his face. Matthew on the other hand was wearing a bandana with a fake parrot balanced on his shoulder. Pulling his sword out of the deadlock, he swung towards Bobby's legs, making connection and causing Bobby to fall to the floor, pretending to have lost his leg. Matthew stepped over Bobby, preparing to strike the finishing blow, until I intervened.

I swiped Matthew up in my arms and disarmed him of his sword. "If Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones are just about done? I need to get to my room." I said, putting Matthew down and opening the door to my bedroom.

"You're no fun Annie!" they said in unison, before moving their battle downstairs, screaming and fighting all the way down the stairs.

"Hey, you two have school in twenty minutes! Go and get ready!" I shouted back down the stairs at them, receiving no reply. Sighing to myself over the antics of my two brothers, I went back into my room, ready to have a nice hot shower.

Stepping into the on-suite (yes, I was lucky enough to get an on-suite in my room) I looked in the mirror. Pulling my hair out of the ponytail I'd made before my run, my blonde princess curls tumbled down the side of my face, creating the perfect golden picture frame for my stormy grey eyes. I looked quite good for someone who had nearly died today, and it was only 7:45 in the morning, how was I going to make it through the rest of today?

 _Take life one problem at a time_ , something my mother always told me to do, looks like I'd have to implement that this year. It seems like this is going to be the year for problems.

Turning the shower on, I stripped out of my now sweaty and sticky running clothes, taking my phone out of my pocket and opening iTunes. Turning on my showering playlist (yes, I have a shower playlist, don't judge) my ears were greeted with the amazing sound of George Ezra's; Paradise. Smiling, I placed my phone on the counter, along with my Fitbit. I took one step into the shower, feeling the hot water splash against my feet. Stepping under the shower fully now, the hot water a haven for my body. The heat relaxing all of my nerves, letting me release all of the pent-up stress and adrenaline from this morning.

I ran my hair through the water, clearing out any knots or matted areas caused by this morning's run. I then grabbed my Citrus Verbena shampoo, running it through my hair thoroughly, giving my hair the lemon scent that I love.

After finishing up my shower, I wrapped myself up snugly in a towel and made my way back out into my room, picking up my items on the way out. Looking down at my phone, I saw I had a text from Thalia. **"Why is Percy taking you to school Annie?"** Of course Thalia would take this the wrong way. How the hell did she find out anyway?

" **Not even a good morning Thals?"** I replied back with. No good morning, how are you? You ready for the first day back at school? No, just why is Percy taking me to school. Thalia through and through.

" **Good morning. Now, why is Percy taking you to school?"** Thalia's message read. Well it's a start I guess.

" **We ran into each other this morning, he** offered. **Nothing more!"** It was nothing more, right? All we did was accidentally bump into each other, have an epic race, almost die, go for a ride in Blackjack, and have Percy offer to drive me to school. I don't think I left anything out of my message.

" **Sure Annie, Sureeee."** Well clearly Thalia wasn't convinced, I won't stop hearing about that today, will I? _No, you won't_ My brain replied. Fantastic.

" **I gotta go and get ready Thalia, I'll see you at school."** I replied, hoping to leave that conversation there. I didn't want to go anymore in depth about my meeting with Percy Jackson, especially not with Thalia. Placing my phone down, I plugged in my hairdryer and set to work on drying my hair.

The time read 8:00am once I'd finished drying my hair, only ten minutes until Percy gets here! Dropping my towel, I ran over to my wardrobe and picked out an outfit. I settled for light blue skinny jeans that had some floral patterns down the legs, a white Arctic Monkeys t-shirt, and a grey denim jacket with a winged eagle on the back, except the eagle was an owl, with black vans for my footwear.

I quickly ran back into the bathroom, picking up my Fitbit, sliding it onto my wrist next to my watch and my silver owl bracelet. Grabbing my bag and the rest of the things I'd need for school, I made my way back down stairs and into the kitchen. Helen was sitting on the island seats reading a newspaper, eating some toast. The little pirates were nowhere to be seen either, the only evidence they ever existed being the swords, eyepatch and parrot laying on the ground in the hallway. I assumed that they'd already set of on their way to school.

"You all ready for school sweetie? You look gorgeous by the way" she said, placing her newspapers down, taking another bite of her toast.

"Yeah, I'm ready Helen, thanks." I said smiling at her, she's just so sweet and caring, I don't know what I ever did to deserve a step-mom like her.

"Well, looking like that you're bound to get a boyfriend this year, perhaps this "friend" of yours coming to pick you up hmmm?" she said, giving me a coy smile, raising her eyebrows. "Is he hot?" she asked much to my embarrassment.

"Helen!" I said, gasping at the invasion of privacy that was going on here. She always loved playing in my love life, wanting me to find a boy. I didn't need this now though. I needed a way out, I wasn't having this conversation with her.

Then, like a prayer answered by God, there was a loud revving sound outside as a car pulled up. I heard a slam which I presumed to be the car door shutting. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

Opening the door, I looked into the sea green eyes of my saviour "Come on, let's go!" I said, grabbing Percy and attempting to drag him away from my house as fast as possible.

"Woah, not even a hello?" Percy said, smiling at me, resisting my efforts to pull him away.

"Nope" I said, letting go of him now, and making a break for Blackjack. I heard a call out from the front door as Helen stood there, waving goodbye to me and checking out Percy. "He's hot Annie!" she called, make Percy blush as I died from embarrassment.

"Bye Helen!" I shouted back as I got into Blackjack, frantically motioning for Percy to get in and drive away as fast as possible before Helen had the opportunity to embarrass me even further. Blackjack's V8 engine roared into life as Percy started to pull away, still laughing and blushing from Helen's comment. "Just remember, I get to pick the wedding venue!" Helen yelled, before retreating back indoors. If I could've slipped any lower into my seat then I would have.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked, managing to get his sentence out through a gap in laughter.

"Don't even ask" I sighed, my step-moms behaviour boggling my mind to the point where I didn't want to even try and explain it to Percy.

His laughing now subsided, Percy switched on the radio and our ears were greeted with the sound of 1975's; Robbers. We both just sat there in content, listening to the song as Percy drove us both to school. Blackjack steaming down the highway towards Goode, towards the rest of whatever today would bring for us.

* * *

 **There you go guys, chapter 2! Sorry that we didn't get to see the rest of the gang yet, just be patient, i promise that they will be in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reads this story, that reviews and follows, you have no idea how great it makes me feel. I love writing and just knowing that there are people who enjoy my writing too, i can't describe the feeling.**

 **I hope to have the next chapter out within a week, though i felt as if i'd kept you waiting to long for this chapter anyway, so expect the next in a week at the latest. If anything happens, check my bio, i'll have an update for you on there.**

 **Good luck to anyone who is going through an exam period right now, i wish you all the best.**

 **I hope to see everyone again when the next chapter comes out, you've all been wonderful.**

 **I love you all and i'll see you again soon,**

 **S.B**


	3. Chapter 3: Gods of Goode

**Hello again folks! Now I'm sorry that this chapter came a few days late when I said "A week at the latest", that's my fault. I've been busy with college work since I'm coming to the end of my course soon. So, I'll try and give a more realistic wait time in future, or try and meet the deadline, either or.**

 **I'd like to give thanks to all of you who favourite, follow and review the story, you are the best and you keep me encouraged to write with your support.**

 **Special thanks to: ViktorSweden00, a doge, Antisocial Idiot, and thenameshero for your reviews, I'll try not to let any of you down.**

 **As always, if any of you have any song or plot suggestions, feel free to tell me. I love to know what you guys love.**

 **So, I'll stop stalling and give you Chapter 3, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" _What was that all about?" Percy asked, managing to get his sentence out through a gap in laughter._

" _Don't even ask" I sighed, my step-moms behaviour boggling my mind to the point where I didn't want to even try and explain it to Percy._

 _His laughing now subsided, Percy switched on the radio and our ears were greeted with the sound of 1975's; Robbers. We both just sat there in content, listening to the song as Percy drove us both to school. Blackjack steaming down the highway towards Goode, towards the_

 _rest of whatever today would bring for us…_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Gods of Goode**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Song Tribute: [Shotgun – George Ezra]**

We were cruising along the main road, well on our way to Goode now. The radio now playing whatever generic songs on the Top 50, probably "Freaky Friday" for the 15th time today, and it was only 8:15. I would've been able to tell but I was too zoned out, realizing the predicament that I was in. I was about to arrive at school with Percy Jackson. Every single person who goes to Goode knows who Percy is, even the 10th graders. Heck most of them look up to him as a God of sorts. But my mind was solely focused on one singular person who was going to see us.

Rachel.

Me showing up to school with Percy isn't just giving her a reason to start tormenting me again, this would be like going to her mansion, kicking down the front door, smacking her grandma and then bashing her teeth in. In simple terms, not good. I needed to find a way of avoiding turning up to school with Percy. Maybe I could just ask him?

Contemplating this thought, I Looked over at Percy and I could do nothing but smile. He just looked so happy, so content with just… being. The way he was driving, like he was putting no effort in at all, yet taking so much enjoyment from the experience.

"Can't keep your eyes of me Chase?" Percy laughed, not even looking my way.

"No, I'm just thinking is all" I replied, giving a small laugh at Percy's comment, unable to contain the small blush that crept to my cheeks.

"Oooooo, the redness of your cheeks is telling me otherwise Beth" Percy cooed.

Percy noticing my blush only caused it to deepen, my face becoming a shade of crimson. I turned my head, trying to look anywhere other than Percy Jackson. "Shut up Percy" being the only comeback I could whisper.

"Whatever you want Beth. Just know that your staring is distracting me from driving" Percy sniggered.

Silence descended for the second time, but didn't last for long. I decided I'd play his little flirting game, and win.

"Oh Percy" I whispered seductively, "Is all of this attention I'm giving you distracting?" I said, leaning back into blackjack's passenger seat, raising my arms above my head and popping out my chest. A seductive pose.

To my amusement Percy looked over at me and did a double take, not being able to take his eyes off me. His sea green orbs explored my body and his face blossomed a small blush. Score 1 for Annabeth. "Ha! Caught you looking!" I exclaimed victoriously, fist pumping.

"Well how could I not when you're sitting like that." Percy remarked, "You sitting like that would be like this" Percy continued, taking his hands of the wheel and lifting his shirt up over his head and throwing it off. "You see?"

"Oh my God…" I squeaked, looking over at Percy, his defined six-pack chest a private show only for me, if I was blushing before I was beet red now. "Put your shirt back on!" I laughed with embarrassment.

"You admit defeat yet Chase, my body too hot for you?" Percy joked, to which I could only reply with a begrudging, but humorous "yes."

"Good." Percy replied, "Because we're almost there and I really don't feel like showing up without a shirt on." Percy reached around in the back of Blackjack looking for his lost shirt, his muscular chest flexing as he searched. It would have been a nice spectacle to enjoy, but my mind was in a completely different galaxy. We were almost at Goode. Rachel was going to see us turn up, with Percy shirtless if he didn't find it in time. My nobody persona would evaporate and all my flaws would be laid bare for the world to see.

Percy had managed to fish his shirt out of the back of his car and was now again struggling to put it back on, as well as drive the car. He slid the shirt back over his head, wriggling his pecs into the sleeves and pulling the hem down over his abs. Not that it did much good, he was wearing a tight muscle shirt that showed off everything.

Noticing my staring at him again, he exasperated "We're not doing it again, are we?" he asked with a laugh, turning his focus back to the road.

"No, no. I was just thinking again is all" I replied with a smile.

"Well, what were you thinking about?" Percy inquired.

"Just stuff, y'know" I answered.

A silence grew between us, the only noise being the radio playing and the roar of blackjack's engine. I looked over to Percy, I could tell from his face that he wasn't convinced with my answer

"I always find that voicing my thoughts makes answering them much easier…" Percy said, his voice trailing off. Staring off into a void of memories.

There was a long pause. I really didn't want to upset Percy by saying this, it wasn't even about him. This was my problem to solve, I shouldn't sully Percy just to make my subservience to Rachel easier. But I can't stand up to Rachel, I can't do that. So I voiced my thoughts, and hoped that Percy would understand.

"Please don't take this the wrong way" I breathed in, readying myself "I don't think we should, turn up… together" I said, almost immediately regretting my wording. It sounded as if I was too good for him, which is the complete opposite of what I meant. I saw Percy's face falter too, his smile disappearing for a second, being replaced with a confused look.

"Well, why not?" Percy questioned. His voice missing the playful tone that I was used to from him.

"Look, there's a certain person that I'm trying to avoid." I started, "And, turning up with you will place me slap-bang in the middle of their radar." I trailed off, hoping that Percy would understand where I was coming from.

I looked over to Percy, his face no longer covered with confusion, instead being replaced with worry. He looked back at me and his sea green eyes were exploding with emotion, most of which was worry for my sake. "Why are you trying to avoid them? Why not stand up to them" Percy lightly wondered.

"I'm not a confrontational person Percy…" I wistfully remarked.

"Then I'll stand up to them for you." Percy reassured, placing a hand on my leg and squeezing it lightly, causing shivers to go down my spine. It was a friendly gesture, one to show that he was there for me, but it still drove me crazy.

"Who is it Beth? I'll have… words …with them" Percy offered.

"I can't tell you that Percy, I'm sorry" I breathed. I couldn't tell him it was Rachel, it would be wrong if I made him stand up to her, especially when their relationship had ended with her cheating on him.

"Please Annabeth. If you won't stand up for yourself, at least let your friend stand up for you" Percy pleaded, his had still gripping to my leg.

"Percy please…" I echoed.

"Is it La Rue? I swear to God if she…" Percy started.

I couldn't take it anymore, he wouldn't stop until he knew. I just didn't want it to hurt him, he didn't deserve that.

"It's Rachel…" I stuttered, not knowing how Percy would take that information.

At the mention of Rachel, Percy's body tensed up, he took his hand off of my thigh, leaving a swirl of fire where his palm had once been. His hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel and his knuckles turning white. Percy's eyes were ablaze, set alight with the emotions of anger and sadness that arrived from hearing her name, his face tight and his jaw clenched.

A moment passed. I'd pulled my legs up my chest as I cuddled them, though it was a relatively warm day, the subject of Rachel had left the car cold. Rather than stare at Percy in torturous silence I decided to gaze out of the window, taking in the loud and busy rumblings of New York City. I noticed the world slow down, until the car came to a stop at the side of the road. I felt a hand lay on my shoulder, belonging to Percy Jackson.

I turned my head, looking over at Percy. His body was still a bit tense, but his face was no longer tight with anger and sadness. Instead the emotions I could read from his eyes were empathetic since both of us had been met with the devil-like behaviour of Rachel.

"Annabeth" He began

"I want you to know, if Rachel starts tormenting you in any way, if she picks on you because you're smart, or because you aren't as rich as her, or whatever stupid reason she decides to pick on you, just know that… I'll be there to stand up for you. Thalia will be there to stand up for you." He promised. I began to tear up just hearing Percy say that. Just knowing that I would be alone anymore against Rachel was overwhelming.

I leaned over and gripped Percy tightly in a hug, a hug that had all of my heart and soul in it. Percy's large muscular arms wrapped around me tightly as I placed my face into his shoulder and let a few tears drop. "Thank you Percy… Thank you." I sniffled.

"Hey, it's okay" Percy whispered, rubbing my back to comfort me. A moment later we broke the hug, not before I placed a small kiss on his cheek, a small token of appreciation that sent butterflies through my stomach.

"Come on Beth, let's get to school" Percy said before revving Blackjack and pulling away.

* * *

-[ Line Break ]-

* * *

We only drove for another minute or so before we arrived at Goode. The parking lot was bustling with life. There were 10th graders pulling up on skateboards and BMX's, talking about amazing tricks they'd done over the holiday, making small talk over anything eventful that had happened over break. There were 11th graders pulling up in brand new cars after passing their driving tests, comparing models like a scene from Fast and Furious. And then there were the twelfth graders, taking solace in the fact that this was their last year at this God-forsaken school. All of them were dwarfed however by the arrival of Percy Jackson and I in Blackjack.

Blackjack's immense engine roar effectively silenced any and all conversations taking place across the lot. Percy slowly drove through the parking lot, revving the engine every now and then. "You gotta keep the crowd entertained" Percy laughed glancing at me before returning his attention to navigating the car park.

Percy manoeuvred Blackjack to the rear corner of the car park where the rest of Percy's friends were parked up. We parked in a bay next to a black and white 1980's Chevrolet Pick-up truck. The truck belonged to Charles Beckendorf, one of Percy's oldest and closest friends, part of his inner circle.

Beckendorf was sat in the bed of his truck, he had a large build, probably standing around 6'5" (slightly taller than Percy's 6'4"), with dense muscles and thick callous hands, something you'd expect from working with machines for so long, along with dark skin and dark brown eyes. He wore a tight grey vest that showed off his muscular chest, with red flannel shirt over the top. The top must have been at least XXL, yet you could still see Beck's unbelievably large arms being tightly pressed against the shirt. He also wore standard denim jeans with numerous holes and rips laced throughout along with timberland boots.

Sitting with beck on the bed of his truck were Jason Grace, Travis and Connor Stoll and Grover Underwood, all playing cards on a small piece of junk that Beck had left there. Jason Grace was the younger brother of Thalia Grace, though looked nothing alike. Whilst Thalia had Choppy, Spikey, Raven black hair with electric blue eyes, Jason had short, styled, blonde hair with calm blue eyes. Where Thalia had quite pale skin, Jason had a tan, and where Thalia was short (about 5'5"), Jason stood almost as tall as Percy, only half an inch difference between them. Jason was wearing a blue and white baseball tee with light blue denim jeans and white high-top converses. He looked frustrated, slapping $5 Dollars into the hand of Travis.

Travis and Connor Stoll weren't twins, but you wouldn't be able to know that just by looking at them both. Travis was the older brother, Connor being younger by only 2 months. They both had chocolate brown/black curly hair and pointy mischievous faces. Both had light brown eyes, the only two differences between them being height (Travis was taller by an inch, standing at 6'2") and Travis also had a small birth mark on the side of his neck, the only indication that he wasn't his brother. Both brothers had now turned their attention to Grover, who was about to play an all or nothing card.

Grover Underwood was Percy's oldest friend, knowing him since they were in Elementary. Their bond was so close it was almost as if they could feel what the other felt, like they were linked somehow. Grover was a well-defined athlete, also on the running team with me. He didn't have bulging muscles like Beckendorf, but his body was perfectly tuned for running. He had dark skin, with Black curly hair and dark green eyes. His face was soft and hard at the same time. His jaw and his cheekbones being incredibly well defined, whilst the rest of his face was soft. He wore a white hoody with a black leather jacket over the top, with dark black jeans and white Nike trainers.

"Yes!" The Stoll brothers cheered in unison, high fiving each other before proceeding to mock Grover, who had thrown his cards down on the bed of Beck's truck, my guess being that he had lost. Grover reluctantly slapped $5 dollars into Travis and Connors hands before getting up and jumping off of Beck's truck, noticing the arrival of me and Percy.

"Yo Perce!" Grover yelled, walking up to the side of the car once we'd pulled up.

"What's up G-Man!" Percy yelled back, getting out of the car and giving Grover a low five and a man hug. They talked about whatever stuff had happened recently, completely involved in their own world.

I sat in the passenger seat of Blackjack, not wanting to get out and expose myself any more than I had been already. Also, the fact that I was surrounded with Percy's friends who didn't know me was also kind of daunting.

I decided I'd see where Thalia was, since she would be here with all of the others if she were here at all. She must have had to pick some people up have been picked up herself I thought. I opened up my phone and was about to text Thalia to see where she was, when all of a sudden…

"Hey Annabeth!" Jason said, popping up at the passenger window of Blackjack, making me jump and drop my phone down the side of Percy's chair, into the dark abyss of chair rails and unreachable places.

"Jesus Christ Jason, don't scare me like that!" I scolded, only to Jason's amusement it seems.

"Sorry Annabeth, I couldn't resist, I think the Stoll's are finally rubbing off on me" He laughed, giving a half grin. Jason was the only one of Percy's friends that I kind of knew (Apart from Grover, though that was only because we were on the running team together), having spent many a night at Thalia's house, I had also become quite acquainted with her younger brother Jason. He was a good kid, he liked making his parents proud, another opposite he and Thalia had. Jason was the captain of the Football team, which meant that he was in good shape.

"don't start acting like them Jason. I don't need you placing traps in mine and Thalia's lockers as well" I laughed, still searching for my phone down the side of the seat.

"Nah, don't worry. My parents would kill me if I got into trouble doing something like that." Jason sighed with a smile. I think he liked being the good guy, but he felt restricted by it sometimes.

"So Jace, where's Thalia?" I asked, "I thought she would be here by now…" I trailed off, feeling the corner of my phone down the side of the seat, just out of reach.

"Ahh, she went to pick up Piper and Silena, though she should be here by now." Jason said, trailing off at the end.

"Ah, guess I'll wait around until she shows up" I said. I was having trouble getting to my phone, and it was time to get to homeroom. Most people in the parking lot had started making their way to the main doors now. I tried to re-adjust myself, bending over into the footwell to look under the seat and hopefully grab my phone.

I had almost grabbed my phone when I heard someone say "Damn, she's got a _fineee_ ass" followed by a couple of wolf whistles. I looked up to see a group of 12th graders walking past on their way in. Two of the group stood out to me, they were both looking over at me and would've seen me bending over. One of them had dusty blonde hair and a scar running down the side of his face. He had a long-tanned face that just spelt troublemaker, with pointy features and a pearly white, fake smile. The other guy also had a scar, this time running through his eye. He was Asian and looked like he was a wrestler. He had a crooked nose and damaged smile, with at least two silver teeth. The eye that wasn't scarred was blackened with a bruise.

The two of them had noticed my looking over at them, and both gave me equally phoney smiles. "Hey baby." The Asian one said. "Come hang with us instead of those losers" The blonde one completed. Both motioning me to come over to them. I looked at Jason and pretended to gag, receiving a small laugh from the younger Grace.

I looked back over to the two creeps. "Umm, no thanks" was all I managed to muster as a retort to them. I bent back down to get my phone again, hoping that the creepers would move along and not pay me any more attention.

I'd just managed to get a hold of my phone when I felt a pair of hands grab my sides, "Baby, we don't bite. The names Ethan, what's yours?" Ethan insisted, not letting go of me.

"My name is get the hell away from me!" I shouted, shoving Ethan backwards from the car window, in time for Jason to come over and square up to him. "Now, weren't you asking for that" Jason quipped, before stepping in-between me and Ethan.

"You going to fight me Grace?" Ethan taunted, raising his fists. The Blonde guy had also joined the fray, standing next to Ethan, placing his feet in a fighting stance. Jason looked worried, though I suspected he was more worried about the trouble he'd probably get in after he hospitalizes two students. I'd seen Jason play football and mercilessly knock people senseless, and it doesn't hurt that he does kickboxing on the side with Percy, so I had no doubt in my mind that he could take Ethan and his jackass of a friend.

I saw a tall figure start walking up behind Ethan and the blonde guy, he stood behind them both, laying a hand on both of their shoulders. It wasn't a friendly shoulder grab either, you could tell that there was force behind it, a demonstration that this person wasn't someone you pick a fight with.

"You boys should run along before you get hurt" I heard Percy say, gripping tighter onto their shoulders, causing them some pain now. "Before I let Sparky here spark you two out." Percy growled. Ethan and his friend slowly turned to face Percy, realisation and fear dawning on their faces. "Or better yet, I'll deal with you two myself" Percy said, pushing Ethan and the other guy on their way, making sure they'd gone inside before turning back to me and Jason. He gave a small smile as he walked over, leaning on Blackjack.

He leaned down to face me, still sitting in Blackjack's passenger seat, "I leave you alone for two minutes and you're already getting into fights?" Percy laughed.

"Yeah" I sighed, "Apparently my _fineee_ ass is worth fighting for" I joked, smiling back up at Percy. He gave an amused look and wiggled his eyebrows at me, signifying a dirty thought making its way through his head. "It's a pretty good ass" Percy jokingly whispered to me before slinking off to talk with Jason.

"And as much as I would've loved to see you kick their asses Jace, we don't want to put you in uncle Zeus' bad books, do we?" Percy grinned.

"It's good to see you Perce" Jason said, opening his arms and embracing Percy.

"It's good to see you too cuz" Percy replied, deepening the embrace of the two cousins.

There was a small moment of silence as the two friends/family embraced, silence that was broken with car horn being pressed multiple times. A dark blue BMW 5 series pulled up being driven by Thalia Grace, driving past the hugging Percy and Jason.

"Percyyy, are you trying to steal my boyfriend?" shouted a girl from the back of Thalia's car. The girl was Cherokee, with choppy, uneven hair the colour of milk chocolate, just a few shades darker than her skin. She had a soft round face with smooth skin and a button nose. The most amazing thing about her though was her eyes. They were kaleidoscopic, never staying one colour. You could stare into them eternally and never get bored. She wore blue denim short shorts with a large long sleeve tee over the top that was far too big for her, (it probably belonged to Jason). The tee showed off her collarbones and figure without drawing attention to them either. She was short with an athletic build, standing around 5'4" and she was effortlessly beautiful.

"Actually, Piper, he's trying to steal me" Percy said matter-of-factly, releasing Jason so he could go and hug his girlfriend.

"Hey Superman" Piper said, hugging Jason and giving him a small peck on the lips, "Did you miss me?" Piper smiled.

"I literally saw you like two days ago" Jason said, laughing.

"And…" Piper questioned.

"Of course I missed you Baby" Jason said, again pulling her closer and giving her a hard kiss this time. They were an adorable couple, both extremely compassionate towards everyone, but absolutely in love with each other.

"Awww, you two are actually the cutest thing on the planet" said the next girl to get out of Thalia's car. She had long half-curly black hair, and a pale princess's face. She had light blue eyes that were filled with purity and innocence, her skin was smooth and clean, no blemishes or spots, as if she was the daughter of a beauty goddess. She was also short, standing at around 5'6", just below my own height, with a slim supermodel like build. She wore grey patterned smart trousers that ended at her shins, with a white stripy dress shirt that was tucked in at a high waist, with black high heels to really outline her figure.

"Ooooo, I don't know Silena, you and Beckendorf could easily claim that title for your own." Piper beamed, causing Silena to smile beautifully.

"Awww, thanks Pipes" Silena sang, making her way over to Beckendorf who, along with the Stolls and Grover, had made their way over to everyone and had joined in the welcome fest that was going on.

"Ewww, it's a bit too lovey dovey out here, don't you think?" Said the final girl to exit the car, walking round from the driver's side. She had a half-gothic look, with raven black hair that was choppy and spiked along with pale skin adorned with black eyeliner and lipstick. She had electric blue eyes that sizzled with danger. Thalia was wearing an off-shoulder band shirt for green day, with black denim jeans that had countless rips going down them. She was wearing black tomms, a contrast to the usual combat boots she normally wears. Thalia was short, standing at 5'5", with a muscular build. Not "bodybuilder" muscular but you wouldn't want to pick a fight with her.

"It's never too lovey dovey darling" Silena said, climbing her mountain of a boyfriend to kiss him.

"Ehh whatever" Thalia shrugged before turning to see me, still sitting in the passenger seat of Blackjack. Her electric blue orbs crackled with excitement when she saw me, as she raced over.

I got out of the car to meet her in a bone crushing hug, wrapping my arms around her and gripping tightly. "Hey Annie" she chuckled, knowing that I hate the name Annie. "Hey Thals" I echoed back, deciding I'd let her off this time.

Thalia broke out of our hug and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me into the centre of all of her and Percy's friends. "Everyone, this is Annabeth! Annabeth, this is everyone!" Thalia shouted, brokering an introduction between me and all of her friends.

"Hey guys" I stuttered, my anxiety of meeting the Gods of Goode almost causing me to not get the words out. I mean, this group were the most popular people in Goode, they were the big deal, so being introduced to them isn't something you just let go.

I heard a mixture of "Wassups" and "Heys" come from everyone before Percy stepped up and made himself known. "Come on guys, we should probably get to home room" he suggested, motioning to the front door. After an echo of agreements from everyone, the group started flooding towards the front entrance, the only ones left being Me, Percy and Thalia.

"Did you get your stuff out of the car?" Percy asked.

"Yeah" I answered, motioning to the bag in my hand. "Hey Percy. Thanks for giving me a lift today… it was an experience" I said, giving a small laugh.

"It was my pleasure Annabeth, honestly" Percy replied smiling. He then gave me a small hug and a kiss on the cheek, which took me by surprise. I think Percy could tell my surprise by the stiffness of my body, because he gave a small laugh and then whispered in my ear, "Make that 3-1 to me Chase." Before breaking the hug and giving me a coy smile.

"Okay! Whatever's going on here, I want no part in it!" Thalia huffed. "I can't deal with all this lovey dovey stuff…" Thalia muttered walking off.

Me and Percy turned and looked at each other, bursting out laughing at Thalia's antics. "Come on Beth, let's get to homeroom." Percy motioned for me to go ahead of him, like a gentleman. I started thinking about what Thalia said, _are me and Percy being lovey dovey?_ Well I'd have plenty of time in homeroom to think about it. _Would I mind if we were?_ I don't know, it feels like when I'm around Percy, all my problems seem to dissipate.

Let's see how the rest of the day goes, shall we?

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 3! How do you think I did with introducing all of our favourite characters? What did you think of Ethan Nakamura and his Blonde "friend"? who do you think that is?**

 **Seriously though, thank you to everyone who reads, likes reviews and favourites my story, you are amazing people.**

 **Now, in regards to chapter 4, don't expect to see it until we are past June 6** **th** **. That day is when I finish my college course and every day till then I want to focus on completing my work so I can get into University (wish me luck).**

 **I hope to see everyone again when the next chapter comes out, you've all been wonderful.**

 **I love you all and I'll see you again soon,**

 **S.B**


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends, Old Enemies

" _Okay! Whatever's going on here, I want no part in it!" Thalia huffed. "I can't deal with all this lovey dovey stuff…" Thalia muttered walking off._

 _Me and Percy turned and looked at each other, bursting out laughing at Thalia's antics. "Come on Beth, let's get to homeroom." Percy motioned for me to go ahead of him, like a gentleman. I started thinking about what Thalia said, are me and Percy being lovey dovey? Well I'd have plenty of time in homeroom to think about it. Would I mind if we were? I don't know, it feels like when I'm around Percy, all my problems seem to dissipate._

 _Let's see how the rest of the day goes, shall we?_

 **Chapter 4**

 **New Friends and Old Enemies**

 **Annabeth POV**

A light stinging radiated through my cheeks, the product of a small friction burn caused by a rubber band being shot towards me. I don't think that Connor had meant to shoot the band at my face, judging by his frightened reaction to my death stare. Nevertheless, I stayed my gaze, looking down at my lap and seeing the rubber band sitting there, placed by God, or more likely the Devil, for the sole use of revenge.

I looped the rubber band round my fingers, making sure it was tightly balanced, ready to enact revenge upon its previous owner. Taking aim towards the shorter Stoll, I readied my weapon and… PING.

The shot landed exactly where I had aimed it, flying towards the side of Connor's head and scraping the top of his ear, turning it read with pain. "OWWW!" He yelled, clutching his reddening ear. "Jesus Christ Annabeth! Never aim for the ear in a rubber band fight! It's an unwritten rule! God…" Connor mewled.

"I think you may have taken that one a bit too seriously Annabeth" Travis chimed in, caring more for the croissant he was munching than his brother, "Though I must say it was a cracking shot" He grinned, winking towards me before returning to his food.

"Bro! you're meant to back me up! Not side with the enemy!" Connor protested. "Bro, let this be a lesson to not start wars with Annabeth." Travis replied, "She will win, and you will lose, and it will hurt" Travis finished, again returning to his croissant, Connor conceding the point slumped, his head resting on the desk. I gave a satisfied hum when I was certain the war was won and returned to the boring reality of homeroom.

The class was almost full when we entered. If you are wondering who "we" is, I wasn't lucky enough to get put with Thalia, or Percy for that matter, in Homeroom. No, I got paired with the damn Stoll brothers. I'd have to go a whole year without Thalia to talk to in homeroom as well as having to avoid the Stoll's pranks. Though I wasn't the only one spited with not being with who I wanted to be. Sat next to me was a very gloomy Piper McLean, obviously disheartened with the fact she'd not being seeing Jason in the mornings.

Piper picked her head up off the desk and gave me a small smile, "Well at least you're here." Piper sighed, "and I won't be stuck alone with the Stoll's all year…" reducing her voice to a murmur before resting her head back on the desk. I felt pity for her, being separated from most of her close friends, and primarily her boyfriend. We were all sitting round bored out of our minds, playing on phones, reading, chatting, anything to create some form of entertainment. Normally in homeroom I would be doing some sort of studying, trying to wrap my mind around some form of algebra or be dissecting the works of Shakespeare but this morning my mind was distracted.

First day back at school and I already feel like I need a break, a holiday, some time to figure out the thoughts inside my head. The whole homeroom situation was more annoying than I let on, the only friend I really have is Thalia and I am definitely horrific when it comes to making new friends, so much so I have completely given up on the idea. Also, I was gnawing at my nails anticipating my first meeting with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, since it was almost a certainty that she had seen me arrive in Blackjack with Percy, fabulous. And speaking of Percy, I couldn't get him out of my head. He's just so…

"Annabeth!" Piper yelled, waving her hand in front of my face. I jerked my head back in reaction, zoning back in and forgetting any thoughts about a certain green-eyed, raven-haired boy.

"Yes Piper?" I asked, giving no indication in my voice that anything was awry.

"We're about to head to the auditorium and we didn't want to leave you here completely zoned out. I've been trying to get your attention for like, 5 minutes… Connor shot three rubber-bands at your face and you didn't flinch at all." Piper explained, much to my embarrassment.

"Ohhh, well… Thank you..." I whispered quietly, dying on the inside. "Let me just get my things…" I hurried, leaning down and grabbing my backpack before briskly following Piper and the others to the auditorium.

-[Line break]-

"What were you daydreaming about?" Piper inquired, trying to make conversation as we slowly slogged our way to the auditorium. Her voice sounded hollow, as if her heart wasn't really in the question, but I could tell that she'd rather make half-hearted conversation with me than walk in silence.

"I was thinking of how unbearably long this year is going to be" I sighed, slouching as I walked, our whole demeaner was self-pity at the moment, grovelling in the fact neither of us were with who we truly wanted to be. We looked like two children whose parents had told them they couldn't have ice cream before bed.

"Yeah…" Piper exhaled, "especially with the frickin' Stoll's in our Homeroom" she continued, running her hands through her hair. "I mean, what kind of cruel act of God would separate me from everyone else!" she finished, slouching her shoulders again.

I hummed in agreement, noting the fact she hadn't said "us", reminding me that I'm not part of the group, I'm not part of the gang, I'm just a nobody that was lucky enough to be introduced by Percy Jackson, and then placed in the same homeroom as Piper McLean. It was all just luck, it's not like any of them wanted me to be there. These thoughts effectively ended my conversation with Piper, as I fell behind, walking slower until I was left alone, walking solo at the back.

I was content walking on my own, hell I'd got used to it over the past couple of years of not really having any friends other than Thalia, and even then, I rarely saw her because she was with the rest of the gang. So needless to say, a solitary environment was one I was used to.

Plugging in my earphones, I continued walking to the auditorium, now with the sweet sound of the Arctic Monkeys blaring into my head. I was nodding my head back and forth to the tune of "Baby I'm Yours", letting my body start to channel the ebb and flow of the song. Assuming that no one was around I began to sing, echoing the voice of Alex Turner.

"Baby, I'm yours…" I began, "And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky…" I continued, now singing louder than I should probably be, considering where I was.

"Yours, until the rivers all run dry…" I mirrored, exactly copying the pitch shifts of the singer in my ears. Now, swinging myself round one of the support pillars in the hallway, like a scene from "singing in the rain", I was completely and utterly transfixed on the song. Until someone decided to turn it into a duet.

"In other words, until I die… Baby I'm yours" A masculine, yet soothing and ranged voice completed the verse, shaking me out of my own personal music video.

"Jesus Christ Percy! You scared me!" I lightly yelled, now watching him emerge from the small side room he'd been hiding in.

"I didn't know you could sing so well Chase" Percy stated, a tone of surprise and admiration present in his voice. He moved along the corridor until he was standing next to me, leaning up against the wall.

"Yeah… well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." I sighed. "Shit" I cursed remembering where we were meant to be, before I got caught in my musical parade. "We're gonna be late to the Auditorium, come on…" I said with haste, as I began to briskly walk in the direction of the auditorium.

I took a few steps before realising that Percy wasn't following, he was still leaning up against the wall, his head bowed, looking at his feet. I couldn't see his face but I could feel the emotions radiating off of him. I timidly walked back over to him, stopping directly in front of him. Looking directly into his face, he raised his head and his eyes met mine. He gave me a light smile, dropping whatever dark façade had fallen on him, I must remember to ask him what was wrong later, but in the meantime, I grabbed his hand and we ran for the auditorium.

-[line Break]-

After a minute of jogging and sprinting, me and Percy managed to catch up to the back of the queue entering the auditorium. "What do you reckon this is for anyway?" I asked panting, trying to catch my breath.

"I don't know" Percy replied, "Probably something dumb that could've taken about 5 minutes of Homeroom, yet because it's school they have to make it all unnecessarily long" he ranted, taking me by surprise with the amount of venom in his statement. Maybe this had something to do with his little falter a minute ago.

"Woah, where'd that come from?" I questioned.

"Annabeth, look…" he turned to look at me, his sea green eyes like lasers burning into my skull. "I know we have the rest of our lives to live, but right now… do you not feel like this is pointless, that we could be doing so much more?" He finished, looking into my eyes for approval, but there was none. My stormy grey eyes signified to him that I didn't know where he was coming from. My main problem with school was that I was always too advanced for my classes, I could easily do everything the teachers asked of me, so it just made the whole experience a drag. Yet, it was a drag that I was willing to sit through, I understand that I need my grades if I want to be a successful architect one-day, so I plough on.

My lack of an answer WAS my answer, and by the look on Percy's face, it wasn't the answer he was hoping for. He turned, looking away from me, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Whatever Chase, I'm sure those math and English classes will keep you entertained." He quipped before going to sit with the rest of his group in the auditorium, dejectedly walking away from me, not bothering to meet my eyes. I saw Piper and Jason look over at me and smile, waving for me to sit with them. But sitting next to Percy after he just blew me off like that? And what if Rachel saw me sitting with them!? No, I gave Piper and Jason a sheepish smile and a small wave before going to sit at the back of the auditorium, on my own.

The assembly flew by with me paying attention to everything that was being said or announced, especially listening for a few things. The introduction speeches for all the students were long and monotonous, but I listened. The usual "hope everyone has a great time at Goode!" and "you respect us and we'll respect you!", I was sat there reciting the assembly along with the headmaster having remembered the speech from my first year at Goode, God that's sad isn't it? Boring, Pitiful Annabeth actually pays attention to what the teachers say?! Yes, I do. For as much of an unshared opinion as it may be, I believe that School is extremely important In perspective, school doesn't last very long at all, and it prepares you, or at least provides basic knowledge for most things that will happen in life. So yes, I do listen, I do pay attention, and I do strive to do well. _Unlike some people…_

-[End of Chapter]-

 **(Authors Note)**

 **Hello everyone! It's great to finally talk to you all again! I know it has been an extraordinarily long time since I last posted a chapter and I am deeply sorry. But unfortunately, I come bearing news of the end of this story.**

 **Trying to write this fourth chapter, for me, was like trying to turn a boat that was about to hit land. I couldn't do it I'm afraid. So, after much pondering, and consulting with other writers and readers, I have decided to restart this story.**

 **I feel like this decision will be in the best interest for the story as a whole, and will give me the opportunity to write this story properly. I'm sorry to the readers who were enjoying the story to this point, I can only hope that you'll also love the new "Wild Hearts" that will be replacing this one.**

 **I've decided to leave what I'd written for chapter 4 for you all to read. I hope I'll see you all again for the first chapter of the new "Wild Hearts" coming soon. I love you all and again I'm sorry for everything.**

 **I'll see you on the other side!**

 **S.B**

(I'm going to leave this story up until i'm ready to post the new version of it, love you all! and thank you for sticking with me!)


End file.
